championshipmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Goalkeeper
Goalkeepers are a specialist position. Goalkeepers must prevent the opposing team from scpring goals. Top quality goalkeepers can be hard to obtain but can really help a team. Goalkeeping Attributes Goalkeepers have a set of special attributes that differs from other players. Coordinating Defence This is how well a goalkeeper communicates with his defence and how he organises them. Usefulness: There isn't much communication in CM2010 but it still has an effect on how well defenders mark. If a zonal marking system is played with less quality player,s a decent coordinating 'keeper can make some small difference. Crosses Crosses is how often a goalkeeper comes out to deal with a cross and how successful they can be. Usefulness: To CM2010 the crosses stat isn't that important. The Match Engine doesn't really take into account a goalkeeper's ability in the air; they rarely catch crosses, although they do punch crosses a few times so it has an effect. Eccentricity This is how often a goalkeeper will make unusual goalkeeping decisions it is not uncommon to see 'keepers with high ratings in this to come flying out at random for no reason. Usefulness: This doesn't have a massive effect and a high rating, although sounds bad, can be a good thing. If a 'keeper has good mental and one on one attributes then a high rating can make him into a very good goalie. It's about personal preference. Handling This is how well a 'keeper can catch the ball and what the chances of him fumbling shots/crosses is. Usefulness: This is one of the most important attributes. A goalkeeper with a high rating will parry less, reducing rebound chances, and fumble less. It doesn't reduce his capacity to save shots and this will go a long way. Kicking This is how far and accurately a goalkeeper can kick the ball. Usefulness: A largely useless attribute. It has little baring although a goalkeeper with a higher rating is probably less likely to kick the ball straight to the opposition. If they have a lower rating, it can be helpful to tell them to throw the ball when distributing. One on Ones The ability of a goalkeeper when faced in a one on one. Goalkeepers with a higher One on Ones rating will come out ontop during a one-on-one situation with a striker. Usefulness: One of a 'keepers most important technical attributes. A good rating in this will help no end to reducing the amount of goals a team concedes when an opposition player manages to break through the defence. Shot Stopping A goalkeeper's ability to stop shots. Usefulness: This is a good attribute for a goalkeeper to have. It will see him react quicker and save more, but it doesn't increase the chances of him catching the ball; he may still fumble it. Throwing The distance and accuracy of a goalkeepers throws. Usefulness: Since the goalkeepers generally choose to throw the ball more often this is a decent stat to have. It increases the chance of a counter attack from a goalkeeper's throws. Postioning How well a goalkeeper positions himself to save a shot or claim a ball (this is not the outfielder's positioning attribute, which is called Defensive Positioning in the editor). Usefulness: Always look for high ratings as goalkeepers who have them will be better placed thus increasing the chance of a save. Higher ratings can also decrease the chance of an opponent scoring from a cross. Other Important Attributes There are a few more attributes that make a good goalkeeper. Concentration How well the 'keeper concetrates through 90 minutes. Usefulness: This is quite important as it reduces the risk of mistakes and reduces the amount of fumbles. For teams with a good defence, this is useful to have a high rating in. Decision Making How good decisions made by goalkeepers are. Usefulness: This is very important as it sees a goalkeeper coming out at the right times and, coupled with anticipation, (and eccentricity in some ways) it will see them come out and claim the ball more often. Anticipation How well a goalkeeper anticipates where the ball is going to land/roll. Usefulness: This attribute helps goalkeepers to know when to come out. Creativity & Vision How creative a goalkeeper is and how well they are at seeing what is happening. Usefulness: Not hugely useful, but this can help goalkeepers spot attacking players on his team and start an effective counter attack. Agility & Jumping How agile a goalkeeper is and how high he can jump. Usefulness: Goalkeepers with higher agility tend to go through the getting up animation quicker which is helpful, but not by much. The match engine doesn't take Jumping into account much although it may help a little with ariel dominance and how far they can dive. Pace & Acceleration How fast a goalkepper ise and how quickly they can reach their top speed. Usefulness: This helps no end when a goalkeeper comes out. The quicker they are, the more chance of getting there, although the match engine doesn't fully take into account pace. Strength How strong a goalkeeper is. Usefulness: Strength may or may not determine how far they can throw and punch the ball. It might also help a goalkeeper dominate more in the air. Consistency How often they perform well. Usefulness: A goalkeeper who is more consistent will perform better most of the time and can earn points a lot. As with any player, a must have. Tendencies Goalkeepers have two special tendencies: Crosses Punch/Catch and Stay On Line/Rush Out. They have no other tendencies. Crosses: Punch or Catch Although it may be tempting to go for goalkeepers that tend to catch, goalkeepers don't seem to be able to catch crosses well. This may be due to the lack (or perhaps non-existance) of animations for goalkeepers when catching crosses. This makes goalkeepers stand there hoping to catch rather than coming in and sweeping through players, and they generally do not catch the ball. However, there are punching animations that come out and sweep through players making them more successful, so punching may be considered the better. Punching has the occasional drawback of goalkeepers punching balls over the top randomly when there's isn't a player within 15 yards of them, though this is rare. There is also a small addition to the amount of times they come out and attempt to scizzor kick the ball. Stay On Line or Rush Out This has a much more notable effect on a goalkeepers performance. Stay On Line will see them stay in their six yard box more. It means there is more reaction time for saves and is probably better for goalkeepers with high shotstopping but low one on ones. It also sees them not coming out for through balls more, which for goalkeepers with low decision making, anticipation, positioning and concentration, could be seen as a good thing. On the other hand, it also increases the likelihood of an opponent getting through on goal and it is recommended that a team also has fast defenders with good marking, heading, defensive positioning (seen as positioning), anticipation, decisions etc. Rush Out does the opposite. It will see a goalkeeper come out more times and is probably better for slower defences, but will need the high mental attributes as well as high kicking, as they are more than likely to end up with the ball at their feet and passing it to opponents increases the chances of a lob. It also increases the likelihood of a lob, as the goalkeeper may be further up the pitch. They also have the tendency to run out of their box if an opponent is through on goal but quite far back to meet them, usually losing. They will also come out from wide angles more, making the net open if the ball is squared. Importance Important attributes for getting the most out of the Match Engine are: High: Shotstopping, Handling, Decision Making, One on Ones, Consistency Quite High: Conecntration, Positioning, Pace/Acceleration, Anticipation Medium: Coordinating Def, Crosses, Strength Quite Low: Throwing, Kicking, Jumping/Agility Low: Creativity/Vision Eccentricity is a complete personal preference. Some managers may have differing opinions. Impact The regen of goalkeeper Maik Taylor habe been chosen to show the effect of these attributes. Maik Taylor is a youth team regular. He has managed an good return of 19 clean sheets in 27 appearances. But looking closer he has held less than half of the shots he has saved. His handling skill is just over half, showing the relation between holding the ball and handling. He hasn't taken any crosses, showing a low impact of the crosses stat (which is actually good considering the standard of youths). It might also be due to his low handling or decision making/anticipation etc. In his form he has fumbled 7 shots out of 35. He is not overworked and his low concentration and handling shows itself there. He has not conceded many goals; he has saved 35 out of 45. Considering the weak standard of opposition, this is because he has a good shotstopping rating and a decent one on ones. Recommendations Recommended goalkeepers are: *Ustari *Neuer *Lloris *Foster *Osky *Akinfeev *Kameni *Renan *Gordon *Adler *Benaglio *Steppe *Bailly *Proto *Macho (Highley recommended cheap/experienced option) *Paulo Santos (Good experienced cheap option) *Daniel Techi Yeboah *Radovic (Decent Cheap option) *Smithies (be careful: not highly rated but good enough for Premier League mid table side) Category:Positions